Nothing in the Eyes of Everyone
by Toonaddict67
Summary: When Kitty lived in Japan, she fell in love with the Hitachiin twins and created a bond with them that could've lasted a lifetime... That is, until she moves away to America and six years later, she comes back to Ouran Highschool to find that even after all these years she still has a thing for them. Hikaru/OC/Koaru
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I do not own anything but my OC.

Ch 1.

When kids are young, they tend to overlook certain things about a person because society hasn't gotten to them quite yet. Although kids could be cruel in their own right by their natural intuition, sensing how particular kids are somehow different from the rest of them.

We start off this tale of a young six year old girl that goes by the name of Kitty. By society's standards, the only good attribute about Kitty was the fact that she had come from a prestigious family. What's worse is the attribute didn't even belong to her, it was her _parent's_ money. Had she been born into a commoners family and lifestyle, she would've been nothing in the eyes of everyone, but no, whether she chooses to believe it or not, Kitty was a lucky little human being.

Being half-American and living in Japan, she was already dubbed different when it came to her peers. She had olive-toned skin and she was way darker than everyone else, due to her real mother being Hispanic. With the majority usually being pale, it certainly didn't help her case along with all the other unattractive things about her.

Kitty was over-weight. Ever since she was a baby, she had taken a liking to food and being her fathers "little princess", she was given as much food as she desired, which consisted of seven meals a day (and sweet snacks in between). She was loved by her parents, and all the maids and butlers and especially the chefs. Sure it's cute when you're a baby but by the time she was six, she was twenty pounds the normal size of the kids her age, she was not only bigger in waist size, but in height.

Kitty was taller than every girl in her class and when everybody in class formed a line in size-order when they travelled through the halls and outside during recess, she was always put in the back, away from everyone. And she was alone as the girls in front talked with their friends and ignored her existence because she was simply different.

Her hair was usually a mess because she absolutely refused to let the maids brush through her hair in the morning, so it ended up looking like bees nested atop her head. It also meant that kids could throw things in her hair and she wouldn't notice as she went about her merry way.

Kitty also wasn't particularly smart. She didn't usually realize when kids made fun of her, so she always smiled at others when they said mean things to her because she just didn't understand that they were laughing _at_ her and not _with_ her.

Though she did notice sometimes. She'd have to be blind not to see it at some point. Once in first grade, she was late to class and since she didn't usually run, she was sweaty, and wheezing by the time she opened the door to the classroom.

Her clothes were drenched, and her hair was sticking out every which way as she came in. She sat down and there seemed to be a chorus of chairs scraping against the linoleum floor as they all simultaneously moved away from her.

During theses moments, Kitty would look down in shame unsure of what she had done wrong.

Kitty was alone. Closed off from the world in her own little bubble, not of her own accord but it was there. She was separated from the others and had absolutely no one as soon as she stepped foot in school.

Because of this, during inside-recess when it was raining, or snowing too hard, Kitty would draw. She liked to particularly make stories, about the kids around her. For instance, one of the little girls who liked to trip Kitty every time she walked by, she drew an ugly troll choking the bully like the cartoons she liked to watch on Saturday mornings. Or when a boy who liked to throw basketballs at Kitty's head during play time, she drew him falling over a bridge. It was for her own personal satisfaction, and justice.

But there was two boys she liked to draw in particular. Twin boys. Identical twin boys who seemed familiar somehow. They didn't talk to much of anybody and they were always together. They usually looked bored and stared vacantly at things in front of them with these big perfectly identical pairs of golden eyes that held just a _hint_ of mischief.

They were familiar because they were like her.

They sometimes played pranks on their teacher, by putting thumb tacks on her chair, or putting an occasional frog in her hand bag. This always got a laugh out of all the kids in class, all except for the twins, who had initiated the prank in the first place. Which was absolutely fascinating.

They merely watched with barely any interest as the teacher freaked out with every prank they pulled and as always, they were immediately sent to the principles office because everybody knew if something went wrong, it was the Hitachiin twins.

Kitty never bothered to remember the names of bullies she used to draw but she definitely remembered the Twins' names. Hikaru and Kouru Hitachiin.

They both were the object of a lot of girl's affections, even at this age and in the beginning of first grade they were frequently asked if they wanted to play a game or if they wanted to sit next to them during story time.

But they soon learned that the twins had no desire to be with anyone else but with themselves.

And it was safe to say that Kitty was infactuated with both of them. Obsessed even.

Kitty tried time and time again to make friends with a happy go lucky personality and kindness and she was always denied friendship. The fact that they had the chance to actually be popular and well-liked by other kids even with their not-so-nice attitudes and simply chose not to? That was a phenomenon in itself.

The twins' minds were obviously a bit warped even back then, they liked to mess with other kid's heads by playing a game that consisted of others trying to guess which twin was which. They would always get it wrong. The twins would then say something mean to said kid before sending the poor kid away, crying.

Nobody was able to penetrate their bubble.

So eventually everybody just gave up and left them alone. Just like Kitty; the three of them only shared one quality and it was the fact that they were alone. But at least the twins had each other.

Kitty only watched them from afar, desire etched in her eyes as she drew them, at least one picture a day. Of them sitting. Of them eating. Of them whispering. Walking. Yawning...etc... She made stories of them confessing their love for her, claiming to not care about her weight and they both kiss her at the end of every story. Happily ever after.

She put all her crayon sketches of them in her Scooby Doo bag for safe keeping.

Once her step mom was cleaning out her messy bag as she ate a big stack of pancakes and she found the pictures, she didn't seem angry, but happy, because she thought that those were her friends at school. Though, she was disturbed by the pictures of her bullies, who were literally getting killed off in her little stories.

She had never built up any courage to go up to them because she feared them most out of all the kids in class. They were absolutely scary and intimidating, which is ironic considering Kitty was taller than them and was obviously bigger. But it wasn't like she would ever hurt them, because they were too beautiful, and she would never forgive herself if she somehow did hurt them in anyway.

They were obviously better than her in all departments, and she yearned to just be in their presence.

But alas, she could never just walk up to them and ask to be their friend, because that hasn't worked so well in the past with other kids, the twins would probably laugh in her face, because compared to them, she was absolutely pathetic. She didn't deserve to breath the same air. She didn't deserve to even look at them but she couldn't stop herself from looking. She just couldn't. They grabbed her attention on a regular, even when they weren't causing attention to themselves.

Kitty grabbed her lunchbox from her cubby for snack time, unwilling to wait to open it when she went to her seat, so she opened it as soon as she retrieved it from her bag. She was suddenly giddy because chef Nakamora had claimed to make her a special snack today. She smiled wide as she opened her lunchbox to a beautifully prepared meal of fish, white rice, some sushi, soy sauce, and a small chocolate cake.

If there was any time of the day she loved the most, it was snack time. Sure, she was chasticed by the other kids for having a bit of an abundance of food for a simple snack, but this is the time where she was truly happy and she wasn't going to let anyone take that away from her.

Kitty eyed a small yellow note on top of the wrapped up cake.

 _ **A sweet treat, for**_

 ** _our sweet little kitten_**

 **-** ** _Mama, Papa_**

Kitty giggles happily and kisses the note before folding it neatly and placing it in her pocket. She then takes a peice of the small cake with her pudgy fingers intending to pop it in her mouth and turns around to go back to her seat and enjoy the rest of her food.

Kitty was also very clumsy.

She didn't even need that bully to trip her this time because it seems that someone had left a random banana peel on the floor and she stepped square on the thing and slipped forwards onto another kid.

Actually, rather two kids.

Twins to be exact.

The clatter of desks and objects made such a commotion, it might as well had been a bomb that dropped and exploded into chaos.

Not only had Kitty landed on top of them but her beautiful meal went absolutely everywhere, all over the three of them and faintly heard the sound of collective gasps upon impact.

She had her eyes cleched shut, prepared for the pain of hitting the floor, but once she realized that when she didn't hit the hard core floor but something soft and smelled _oh_ so good. She slowly opened her eyes and met two pairs of the same familiar, wide, golden eyes that were so close that her breath hitched.

They were even more perfect up close, than far away.

Their red hair was so soft looking and gorgeous even when it was drenched in soy sauce.

Their ivory skin seemed almost as if it was glowing, although it was speckled with pieces of rice, it nearly blinded her.

Their faces were so close to her's that their breath tickled the hairs of her face and made her shiver and tingle with something she was a bit too young for.

She gulped, unsure of how to react. She was stuck in place and couldn't move if her life depended on it. How did that saying go? _A deer in headlights?_

The room was so dead quiet and tense that a pin could drop and sound like a brick smashing into glass.

Kitty was in some kind of comotose state, eyes wide, absolutely startled into place. It was almost as if she were under a spell like in those fairy-tale movies. Like Cinderella.

" _She's squishing us!"_

The spell was broken, and she gasped upon hearing their synchronized voices, the reality of the situation bombarding the poor girl.

Their usual expressionless faces were contorted into scowls, and were directed right at her and she instantly wanted to cry at this fact; the simple _weight_ of their glares making her seem like she was so small (no matter how unlikely that prospect is).

Kitty scrambled back so that they may breath again, and she patted at their clothes to rid them of the food coating it, attempting to diffuse the situation.

"I'm so, so sorry! I didn't see you! I didn't mean it!"

Unfortunately for her, Kitty's hands were covered in chocolate frosting due to her grabbing that piece of cake just a few seconds prior, and the frosting smudged onto their shirts making the mess worse.

They both slapped her hands away, the sting of their slaps causing her to start trembling profusely. Tears threatened to spill over, as her bottom lip quivered.

"Don't touch us!" The twin on the right commanded with a look of disgust etched on his face.

The one on the left mirrored the look. "Yeah, you've done enough!"

The one on the right, hugged the one on the left protectively as if Kitty would attack them.

"I-I didn't mean it..." Her voice was small and it sounded like she was about to cry. "I'm sorry..."

And she was. So very sorry.

"You _should_ be sorry, little miss _piggy!"_

That did it.

The tears were hot as they trickled down her dirty face.

Noticing this, the twins scowled again.

"Why are _you_ crying?..."

"... _You_ ran into _us_!"

"It's _your_ fault!"

Kitty started to sob, mucus running down her chin, her body shaking uncontrollably. She probably looked like a complete mess.

"She's trying to get us in trouble, Kaoru."

"...what a faker, pretending to cry."

"Alright, that's enough kids." The teacher finally interfered, her shadow enveloping the three of them. She knelt down and put a comforting hand on the small of the little girl's back. "Kitty, are you okay?"

"She's fine, sensei." A twin said.

"She's just being a baby." The other continued.

"I said, _enough_!" The teacher demanded.

They both went silent at this.

The teacher suddenly stood up. "Class finish your snack-time, We're going to step out for a moment." She motioned to herself and to the three kids on the floor, covered in food.

They hesitantly went back to their seats, wanting to see the rest of the show, but are forced to finish their snacks as their entertainment went to the hallway.

Once they were out there, the twins pounced.

" _We didn't do anything!"_ They said _._

"It was all her..!" One said pointing to Kitty.

"...She wasn't watching where she was going!"

"...Then she messed up our uniforms with _her_ food."

"...who eats that much food anyways?"

"...a piggy does."

" _Oink."_ They both finished, small faces that each donned a look of absolute hatred for the girl.

Kitty merely stared at them, teary-eyed and sniffling, scared to say much of anything. Even though they were small, they were scary.

"I've heard enough out of you two!" The teacher seemed absolutely fed up with them at this point. "Apologize to Kitty!"

"But she-"

"That is not the way we speak to each other, with such disrespect. How dare you speak to your fellow classmate like that? _Apologize right now_!"

They both crossed their arms, indicating that they weren't going to follow sensei's directions.

"Hikaru and Kaoru, if you two don't apologize to Kitty, I'm going call your mother and I'm sure she won't be happy to hear about this while she's in Jamaica."

They seemed to bristle at this.

Kitty's eyebrows furrowed as she heard this new bit of information on the twins. Their mom is...in Jamaica?

"So?"

"...We don't care."

"...and she won't either."

The teacher put her hands on her hips, frustrated with the twins noncompliance. _Spoiled brats._ "Well why don't we go and _see_ if she cares?"

She swiftly grips the one of each of the twins' small hands in her adult hands and turns to Kitty. "You can go to the ladies-room Kitty, and I'll be there in a moment to help you clean up your uniform." She tightens her grip on the the boys' hands to which they flinched and started to protest her physical handling of them. "I just have to take these two _bad eggs_ to the principles office and call their _mother_."

The girl's eyes widened at this as she suddenly looked to the disgruntled boys who stared back at her accusingly.

No. _No_ , she did not want this. All these months of loving these strange, yet beautiful boys from afar, and the one time she comes across them, she manages to make them hate her in under just a few minutes.

Why did she have to be such a screw-up?

She has to fix this somehow. And fast. She has to protect them. If they get in trouble because of her, there would be no change of them liking her.

Sensei turns away to walk the two of them in the opposite direction.

" _Wait!"_ The little girl practically screams, her voice echoing.

The teacher looked startled to say the least when she turned back, as well as the twins who stared back at her with those eyes that made her feel queasy in her lower tummy.

"It _was_ my fault! Please don't blame them!"

The teacher's eyebrows furrowed at her outburst.

The twins looked surprised at her words before they both shared a look and quickly turned back to Kitty.

"I'll take the blame! _I_ tripped on them, _I_ got food all over them and I just... I'm sorry... It's my fault, so just don't blame _them_!"

There was a long pause.

"Kitty." Came the soft, caring tone of the teacher who looked at her with genuine sympathy. "That's not the point. They verbally harassed you in front of the class because you made a mistake. That can't go unpunished."

"Yes it can! I'm over it! I promise!"

"Kitty. That's enough, go to the ladies room."

" _No_!" Kitty stomped her foot on the floor to punctuate how strongly she felt about this matter, and looked to the teacher with great determination. The action probably made her look like a spoiled brat but she didn't care. They can't hate her. That wasn't an option. They have to like her...they just have to! "It's not their fault!"

" _Young lady."_ The woman's voice was stern, void of the warmth she had a adopted just a second ago. "This is not up for discussion. Don't make me punish you too."

" _We're sorry."_

Their voices made both Kitty and the teacher whip their heads towards the two boys, who in question looked to Kitty with less hatred and more... Curiousity?

"We're sorry we called you piggy." One said.

"And we're sorry we embarrassed you." The other finished.

" _Forgive us?"_ They both voiced.

Kitty's jaw dropped.

This is a dream, right? It had to be. The twins were looking at her, they were finally just looking at her, not in hatred or just a careless glance in her direction, no, they were looking into her eyes, asking her to forgive them.

Of course! Of course she'd forgive them!

She suddenly beamed at them. "Yes! Of course! Apology accepted!" She twiddled her fingers in excitement and gave the boys a toothy grin.

The teacher looked between the three children, relaying what had just occurred. The Hitachiin twins had just apologized, and Kitty had just talked back to her.

It took the teacher a moment to regain her composure. "Ah, well, I suppose if you apologized and meant it, then there is no reason for me to take you to the office..." She trailed off, still a bit dumbstruck.

She let go of the twins' hands and they immediately ran to one another joining eachother's hands in place of the teacher's.

Kitty looked between the two of them with a smile, who in turn, surveyed her with calculating looks.

It was silent for a moment.

"Sensei." One of them suddenly said, still looking at Kitty.

Sensei was jolted out of her reverie, seeming interested in what the kids were going to say next.

"Uh yes _uh_..." She seemed to not know which twin she was currently speaking to.

"Hikaru." He provided, with a roll of his eyes, slightly irritated at the teacher for not knowing which twin was which.

"Yes, Hikaru?"

"Can me and Kaoru go to the bathroom and clean this muck off of us?..."

"...we'd rather not walk around with it on our clothes all day."

"Sure, but come back quick, snack-time is almost over." The teacher instructed, eyeing them warily.

They said nothing in return as they walked towards Kitty, getting closer in proximity, making her heart beat ten times faster.

They suddenly stopped directly in front of her, looking expectant.

She stared back at them, heat rising to her cheeks as she stared down at the objects of her affections. Maybe this was the moment! Maybe this was the time that they would confess their undying love for her like in the movies.

" _Move."_ They said simply.

Or not.

Her eyes widened as she quickly moves aside so they can walk down the hall and turn left into the boys bathroom. The teacher and Kitty silently watch them go. Though, one of them look back at Kitty one last time-there's no mistaking it, he looked right at her-before they both walked in, hand in hand. She wished she knew which one looked at her. It made her heart skip a beat and made her body heat rise in temperature.

This was Kitty's first meeting with the twins. She would never forget this moment. It was only the beginning.

Although Kitty's next meeting with the twins was definitely a different story.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I don't own anything but my OC

Ch.2

Kitty's next run-in the twins had been an unexpected one, to say the least.

It was during recess, and she was sitting soundlessly on one of the swings, but wasn't exactly swinging because she unfortunately didn't know how to swing much to her chargin, so she merely rocked her body front and back with the tips of her shoes scraping the sand below her.

Kids ran by her laughing, and obviously enjoying themselves, most likely playing tag or something.

She hasn't drawn much in a while and she feels considerably incomplete because of it; drawing was her escape. There's been a lot of other things on her mind these days, and she felt a bunch of emotions weighing the girl down, not to mention they were way too intense for a six year old to be experiencing at all.

 **Disappointment.**

After her first impression on the twins four days ago, they didn't actually talk to her afterwards like she had previously hoped, which caused her to get a bit depressed.

She felt ashamed in herself for being so foolish-for getting her hopes up. What did she think was going to happen? That they would suddenly be her friends? That they would let her into their world? That something would change?

Yet, she did feel a slight change.

But not the change she was hoping for.

Before their first meeting, Kitty would be able to stare at the two all day without any interference from an outside party. But now?

Kitty shivered a bit in embarrassment.

Every time she even glanced in their general direction, they would both catch her staring almost instantly and meet her gaze from across the room, and she would look away quickly, pretending to do her work that laid in from of her, and sweating profusely in the process. And it went on like this all throughout class, like a vicious cycle.

She'd look.

They'd look back.

She'd look away.

How did they always know when she was staring? Much like a bunch of other things, Kitty did not know and probably never will,- _they probably have some kind of secret intuition_. Sure, some part of her appreciated the fact that they noticed her more, but this means that they're on to her, which also means she was unable to observe them long enough to draw them on paper, which led to her current predicament.

 **Emptiness.**

The only thing she enjoyed doing, and now she can't even connect to them in her own secret way. So yes. She felt empty. Without them, no matter how small it was, she felt miserable.

And it was absolutely ridiculous! She didn't even know them! She can't even tell them apart. (Which upset her to no end) How could she be so drawn to these two boys?

"- _Piggy!"_

Her head snapped up as she was suddenly jolted out of her miserable state.

She flinched back so badly that she almost fell back off the swing at the sight of them.

 _Speak of the Devil, and he shall appear..._

 _Or in this case Devils._

The Hitachiin twins stared at her with a certain curiousity, that made her gulp.

Although, she still felt somewhat excited and kind of special to be in their presence. She had never seen them walk up to _anyone_ during recess, and they chose to walk up to _her_ of all people! She could see in her peripherals, that other kids were already looking at them with confused expressions etched on their usually smug, rich-kid, faces.

They were talking to her!

The corners of her mouth turned upwards in barely containable titillation.

Her voice came out raspy due to her suddenly dry throat. "H-hi! How-"

"We've been trying to get your attention for forever." They suddenly say, catching her off guard.

 _Forever?_ She had just looked down for a moment or two. What did they mean by forever?

"W-wha-?" She started, looking between the two of them, confused.

"It's Kitty? Right?..."

The sound of her name coming out of one of their mouths, rolling off his tongue with that angelic voice made her shiver with delight.

"...What a stupid name."

If it was possible for a human being's physical form to shatter with calamity, that's what would've happened to Kitty.

"...Why would your parents name you that?"

"... Now Hikaru, don't be so mean, it's obvious they hate her, but it's rude to say so."

She felt a familiar feeling of embarrassment creeping into her chest.

"They don't hate me..." She trailed off, looking away from their piercing stares.

One of them scoffed a bit at her actions.

"Why do you always have food on your face?"

 _Huh?_

She looked back up at them, unsure of which one asked that particular question.

"I have...food on my face?"

"All the time. It's really annoying."

Her eyebrows furrowed as she slowly reached up to touch her face. Although how would the contents on _her_ face be annoying to _them_?

She felt nothing on her face so she looked at them questioningly.

"W-where?"

They both rolled their eyes at the exact same time, unknowingly mirroring eachother's actions. How do they do that?

Before she could react, they both reached forward and firmly wiped her bottom lip with their thumbs.

When they made contact with her face, she was immediately frozen in place. She didn't blink and she didn't breath, she was much too afraid to even move, fearing that this moment would disappear. And soon as it sank in that the twins were actually _touching_ her, their touches were already gone.

Her lips still tingled from the sensation of their thumbs.

Still in her comotose state, she didn't realize that the twins had moved to either side of her and sat on the swings.

"Yo, piggy. Come back to earth."

She blinked.

"It's nice to meet you!" She suddenly squeaked, looking to the twin on her right side, then to the twin on her left. "I'm honored!"

The boys both shared a silent look behind the flustered girl before looking back at her.

"Stop being a spaz." The one on her left voiced, annoyance clear in his tone.

Kitty pouted a bit at him but smiled soon after because she couldn't stay mad at him. Look at that cute face!

"What's with your hair?"

She turned to look at the twin on her right.

"What's wrong with it?" She asked, unaware of her face puffing into a pout.

"It looks like you have a porcupine on your head."

Kitty froze and relayed his comment in her mind for a moment before giggling softly and it surprised even her, when her giggled suddenly turned into un-lady-like guffaws.

In all her years of being bullying, she's never heard such a _funny_ remark. She almost fell over a few times due to her clutching her stomach, eyes shut tight, and rocking back and forth.

"Are you laughing at us?"

Her laughter came to a screeching halt.

"No! Of course not! Never! I just thought what you said was funny!" She snorted again, rubbing her teary eyes with the bottom of her palms. " _Porcupine!"_ She repeated, with a wide smile. "That was a good one."

They both stared at her absolute confusion, furrowing their eyebrows.

"You're not going to cry?..."

"...or run away?"

She seemed alarmed. "No! I would never run away from you!"

The declaration held so much confidence, they didn't particularly know he to respond to it.

Their brows furrowed even deeper indenting their perfect, cute faces as studied her for a moment, while she gradually became bashful under their stares, and the tense, awkward silence.

Kitty twiddled her thumbs, "S-so..."

She started, attempting to make conversation. "Which twin is which?" The question was innocent enough as she turned her head to the side in an inquiring gesture. Although for some reason, something tingled in the back of her head, for she felt as if she shouldn't have asked her that for some reason, she just couldn't think of 'why'.

She didn't mean for the question to hit a nerve, she had only wanted to refer to them by their own names, in fact, the question just timbled out of her mouth. She thought that they would both appreciate her efforts.

Their eyes seemed to narrow mischievously at her in response.

" _Why don't you guess?"_ They suddenly say.

Oh no.

She'd made a mistake.

 _That's_ why she felt as if she'd immediately done something wrong the moment she had asked that stupid question!

She should have known not to bring something like that up!

She can't tell them apart! No matter how much she watched them, she doesn't have the slightest idea of which one is Hikaru and which one was is Kaoru.

Kitty flushed red and looked between the two boys on either side of her.

"Um... D-do I have to?" A nervous laugh escaped her mouth as sweat started to trickle down the side of her face.

"You want to be our friends, right?" The one on the right, inquired.

"Then you have to tell us..."

"... Which one is Kaoru?"

"...and which one is Hikaru...?"

She gulped.

She really didn't want to just guess, because she'd knew she'd get it wrong.

She wished she knew.

"Um..." She started weakly.

With a trembling hand, she pointed to the one on the left. "T-this one is... Kaoru?"

Be positive! Be positive! Maybe she was lucky? Maybe she had guessed it-

"Wrong."

"You got it wrong."

Kitty's eyes suddenly stung, and her bottom lip quivered as a rush of emotions went through her.

She had failed the test.

Her world suddenly came crashing.

There goes her chance.

"She's about to cry again."

"What is _with_ this girl?"

"Should we do something?"

"... _Yo, Piggy."_

It was too late. Kitty was too busy being ashamed of herself, as she slid off of her swing and sank into the sand below her.

" _What kind of friend would I be if..._ " She trailed off, with a voice so low that she didn't even sound like herself. She sounded more like she was talking to herself rather than the two boys looking down on her pitiful display.

The Hitachiin twins looked at each other unsure of how to approach the situation, they only made slight facial expressions almost as if they were having a conversation without even exchanging words.

They never met a kid who reacted quite like this when they lost their little game. Sure a lot of them were sad, but they were only sad when one of them said a scathing comment either about their appearance, intelligence, ect... But they've almost insulted everything about this girl and nothing seemed to seriously effect her. Not enough for her to run away.

And then ther was that moment when she almost took their places in being sent to the principles office, the other day.

 _Even though it was most of her fault..._

Not in the eyes of sensei, apparently.

But she didn't have to pin the blame all on herself and she did.

How stupid of her.

Who would try and save two kids, she didn't even know?

Either she was thick-skinned or just really not smart. And it was probably the latter.

However, she looked absolutely pathetic as she stuck her head in the sand and shook spastically, in an almost comedic way.

Was she trying to drown herself in the sand?

"Um..." One of the twins approached, prepared to tap her shoulder or something just to snap her out of it.

They saw the muscles of her back suddenly twitch and she popped her head out, sand debris flying everywhere.

"ONE MONTH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, catching the attention of almost everyone on the playground, most onlookers stopped their games to gape at the unlikely trio.

Hikaru and koaru yelped in bewilderment at her abrupt actions.

She turned back at them red-faced, her hair full of sand and gray eyes full of uncharacteristic determination,"Just please, please, PLEASE, give me one month to hang around you! Get to know you! _Just for one month!_ That way, I can study you, a-and figure out which twin is which. Then at the end of the month you can ask me again!" She put her head down for the last of her declaration. "P-please... Just let me into your world... For just one month...?"

Speechless, was the only way to describe what the twins felt at this moment.

 _This... girl._

Hikaru clenched his fists as he eyed the thick girl up and down and grinded his teeth. Who did she think she was? Asking for such things...

Suddenly a hand just like his own clamped onto his. It was gentle but firm and it made Hikaru relax considerably.

He turned to look at his brother who was giving him this... _Look_.

It was unexplainable, the way Koaru was looking at him. But it made him look back at Kitty, her eyes were big and round.

 _Were they always so big?_ He thought. He must have missed that, too distracted by the more dominant features about her, obviously.

He was going to regret this.

"Just _one_ month."

 **Three years later.**

"So where are you guys taking me, again?"

"Away from here." Hikaru stated, pulling on her wrist, not looking back at her as he said this.

"They'll never find us where we're going." Kouru actually looked back at her as he said this, _holding_ her other hand, rather than gripping her wrist like his brother had chosen to do. "Don't worry Kitty. We'll be okay."

"The three of us." Hikaru finished with certainty.

Kitty nodded at him, a smile playing at her lips.

Telling the twins that she was running away was probably the best decision she'd ever made. She had originally planned to merely go to their place, before she left, already packed, and tell them goodbye.

She wanted to get away from everything plaguing her miserable life.

She wanted _out._

It was all so unfair.

Where would she go?... She'd figure it out when she got there. But there was one thing she had to do before she left, and that was say goodbye to her best friends.

Although, in hindsight, she should have known that they would've reacted as if she wanted to intentionally leave them, so they protested her leaving.

She argued that there was nothing left for her here in Japan. No daddy. No mommy. And soon to be no home. She didn't want to go to _Los Angelas,_ with her real mom, someone who didn't even want her.

She wanted... She didn't know what she wanted.

Running away seemed like such a good idea in her head.

They asked her where she was going and she said she didn't know.

They asked her where she would live, and she said the circus.

They asked her what she would eat, knowing her love for food being particularly strong and she was proud to declare that she had made cakes and packed it in her bookbag.

They rolled their eyes and asked her what she would eat, when her food supply runs out (and it would run out quickly).

She said she didn't know. Then she proceeded to cry helplessly.

They both got angry with her, and argued that she was absolutely clueless and Hikaru quoted her on her words that she would never run away from them and called her a liar.

Then she proceeded to cry harder.

Koaru hugged her and told her that it simply wasn't a good idea to leave like this.

Kitty shook her head and told them that it was either she leave now or she would be taken away to live with her mother somewhere far from here.

So the twins looked at eachother and both decided that they would come with her.

The twins themselves felt ignored in their own home. Their mother was always gone, as well as their father who only saw them yearly and they both couldn't even tell them apart. They felt neglected.

It was as if their parents weren't there either, so they understood her.

The servants didn't particularly like them because of their pranks and their rambunctious behavior and they were fine with that. They didn't care what people thought of them.

But the only person who truly cares about them on a deeper level, and enjoyed spending time with them both equally, was leaving. And they would probably never see her again.

So they would go with her. So they both packed their bags full of things they thought were valuable, which led to them all bickering about what was important and what was not.

Kitty's bag was full of food and a small flashlight, while Hikaru's was full of of video games and his game console, as well as half of the objects that filled up his room, Kaoru's bag was full of posters, gallons maple syrup, and blankets (in case they got cold).

As _if_ they would just let her walk out of their lives. She was important to them, and they were important to her. Besides its not like anyone would miss them.

They had travelled along the road for a while on bike. Hikaru was riding it/steering it (seeing as he's the only one who knows how to do so), Koaru clutching onto his brothers back for dear life, while either of his two feet stand on the bikes convieniantly placed parts, and Kitty rode in the front almost sitting on the handle bar, wearing a red helmet, and feeding peices of cake to the two brothers as a show of gratitude.

They happily took the cakes as she popped them in their mouths, and carefully poured some water into Hikaru's mouth, claiming that it was good to stay hydrated, as her daddy used to say.

It was definitely a hard feat for Hikaru, due to his brother's and Kitty's extra weight, _and_ all the three of their stuffed book bags on the bike along with him.

So they went at a slow rate, especially up the hills.

He had never worked so hard in his entire life. And is unsure of how he was able to do it, maybe it was the fact that Kouru and Kitty were cheering him on.

Sadly, the bike's front tire eventually flattened due to the road having shards of glass all on the ground and they all lurched forward but managed to not land in the glass.

So now they were walking along side a road and a forest.

Where were they going?

The twins had no idea.

Koaru opted to carrying his brother because of all the hard work he had done to get them as far as he did but Hiksru declined claiming that the heavy bags were enough for each of them.

They pulled Kitty along because she was breathing heavily and she kept stopping to take a break.

She felt ashamed of herself. Because of her weight, she grew more troubled about it everyday. Now it was holding them all back from reaching salvation.

But she stayed strong for their sake.

Because she cared for them.

Because she _loved_ them.

Koaru looked back at her worriedly as she wheezed and sweat a bunch down her dress.

"Kitty do you need to take another break?"

"No, no, I'm fine. We gotta keep moving."

Koaru frowned and looked to his brother, who was looking back at Kitty, masking just how worried he was as well, for their dear friend.

"Hikaru..." Koaru whispered to his brother. "I don't know how much she can take, _where_ are we going?"

Hikaru furrowed his brow and looked down. He was silent for a long time, only the sounds of their shoes scraping against the gravel of the road.

It was getting dark, and it was also

getting hard seeing the cars coming towards them. Which was not good.

"I-I'm... Not sure." He says after a while.

At that moment Kitty fell to her knees and started coughing.

The twins rushed to her her side and pulled her by her arms, more towards the side of the road to be safe.

They sat her against a big tree and looked her over, asking her if she was okay.

She started crying again and apologized for being so useless.

"That's enough! You're not useless, Kitty!"

"You're our friend!"

Kitty choked a bit and smiled. She looked between the two of them on either side of her and entangled her fingers with theirs, to which they immediately gripped her hands, as she gave them a small squeeze.

They fell into a silence, all in their own thoughts about certain things.

"Guys... I think we should go back."

"But they're gonna move you away..."

"...and we'll never see you again..."

Kitty sniffed, helplessly.

"How about we just live in the woods and live off the land like native Americans..." She joked as she gestured to the darkening woods behind her.

Despite bleak circumstances, the twins chuckled at her little joke.

"Yeah we'll make a family here." Koaru joked, recalling the times all three of them played 'house' in their back yard. "You can be our wife."

Kitty tensed at his words and let out a nervous laugh, with a furious blush on her face. "Of course."

They fell into another silence, unsure of how long they sat there, just contemplating their options.

Koaru suddenly swatted at his neck, thinking for a moment that maybe their was a small fly buzzing around his face, due to the small tickle. But no, as he turned his to his left, he realized that it was just Kitty's hair. Her long, haphazardly styled hair, that covered her eyes most of the time. Which was a shame, considering she had beautiful eyes.

Him and his brother made fun of her hair all the time, and she always laughed at the jokes we came up with. She never took anything to heart. Which was perfect.

Before he could contemplate his next actions, Kouru's hand went towards her and he brushed her hair out of his friend's eyes.

She smiled thankfully at the ground in front of her, acknowledging his random, sweet gesture.

"Kitty..." Koaru suddenly whispered to her.

She turned her head to looked up at him, he only caught a look of confusion before he covered her lips with his own. Warm and gentle.

He was too scared to move them in anyway, it was more like he merely brushed his lips against hers as she was stunned into place.

Hikaru stared at them, his face burning, and raw jealousy coursing through his body.

He selfishly gripped her chin and turned it away from his brother's and towards himself giving her a kiss of his own.

Kitty gasped for a second before it was muffled by his mouth.

Hikaru's was more firm and he was more insistent.

" _Hey_!" He heard his brother say, as Kitty's lips was then pulled away from his _own_ and on Kaoru's once again.

This time Kouru turned his head a bit and deepens this kiss as much as he could, attempting to imitate what he has seen on TV.

Hikaru quickly shoves his brother back, and grabs Kitty's shoulders and kisses her extremely hard to the point where he almost bends her teeth.

His brother goes the grab the back of her shirt attempting to snatch her away.

At this very moment, Kitty had snapped out of it.

"Mmm-Stop! It!," she snaps away and looks at the both of them, absolutely astonished, "what's happening? A-are you two, trying to mess with me?... C-c-cause that's not nice..."

They look at her equally astonished, more at themselves and at what they've done.

"No."

"We're not trying to mess with you..."

Her face flushed as tears started to spill over. "Yes you are..." She suddenly decided, "You guys are always trying to mess with me!"

They stood up with her.

Hikaru stepped forward. "No! Not this time!"

"Yeah! Kitty, we really like-"

She gasped and covered her ears. "Nonononononononono!"

They tried to talk over her, to explain their feelings of affection, and how they've been fighting over her, behind her back, for quite some time now. But of course, she wasn't attempting to listen.

"You guys can't say things like that unless you really _mean_ it! Don't mess with my mind!" She runs in a circle, closing her eyes tight shut and sticking her fingers in her ears.

"We do mean what we say, what you think we would lie to _you_? We're your best friends... Your _only_ friends." Koaru moves to grab her arm but she turns away from him and attempts to circle around the opposite way.

She trips over her feet, and almost falls on her face if it wasn't for both of them catching her by the crooks of her arms.

"Would you stop running around like a _spaz,_ and listen to us?!"

She looks at both of them, as they continued hold her arms, keeping her in place. She suddenly sighs, "... I'm sorry... I just didn't expect... Y-you know.."

They both smile with relief.

 _"You're forgiven Kitty!"_

"...but we're not sorry for what we did..."

"...we've been wanting to do that for a while..."

Kitty flushed, unable to latch onto a coherent thought. "...oh..." She whispers, with a nervous chuckle.

It was no question that the Hitachiin brothers were growing more good looking with age. Not to mention taller, which kind of amazed her because, they're actually half an inch taller than _her_ now.

They've been her friends for years, and they would stand up for her when kids attempted to bully her. They would always refuse to be on other people's teams during dodgeball, if they didn't choose her too. They held her while she sobbed for hours, when her parents died.

And in turn, she gave them all her attention. She would bake them cakes, and they would eat it (even though the cakes were usually horrible tasting), she would take care of them when they were sick, even though she would almost always catch their sickness, and end up being sicker than them.

She cared for them more than any other people in this entire world. Even more so now that her parents are gone.

"I love you guys..." She suddenly whispers to herself, her voice breaking.

The boy's eyes widen in surprise and they hugged her tightly. "We love you too."

...

Unfortunately, by the end of the day, the three of them were found sitting against a big tree, sleeping, cuddling up with eachother, and a large blanket covering them up.

The Hitachiin twin's body guards gently carried the three of them were taken to the vehicles, unwilling to wake them up.

The twins woke up in a limo as they were taken home, and Kitty woke up in another limo, alone, and headed to her own home, to her awaiting servants, who stayed behind even after their bosses died to take care of her until she left. Luckily, they still adore the small child as if she was their own kid.

Kitty didn't know what to say when she came home.

So she ran to her nanny and hugged her tight as she cried her eyes out.

"I don't want to go..." She had said between sobs.

Her nanny nodded her head. "I know, sweetie. I know."

Whether Kitty chose to believe it or not, she was a very lucky girl. Even when she is moved away from her only friends, and family, to leave Ouran Academy, to go live with a woman in America, whom she barely knew.

A woman who expected Kitty to call her mom.

 _What a miserable life._ Kittyhad thought. _So unfair..._

And this is where the story gets _interesting_.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I don't own anything but my OC

I'd also like to say that I appreciate the follows and favorites and reviews ;). I'm on the road right now so I usually like to write non-stop, so enjoy the fast updates.

Ch. 3

 **Six Years Later.**

Kitty smiles giddily at her agent in the mirror, as she is picked and prodded at with make-up tools, enveloped in hairspray, combs basically ripping out most of her hair, curling irons, accessories, shoes...etc.

There were numerous people who crowded around her, aiming to get her all done of for something special.

"Lena, I just want to thank you for preparing such a party for me!" Kitty exclaims, barely containing her excitement. "You're the best!"

The make-up artist grunts in aggravation as the girl giggles and claps her hands, unknowingly smudging her own eye make up and in response the artist grips her chin hard and turns her face towards her.

"Sorry." The girl says sheepishly.

"It's alright, Kitty." The make-up artist says quickly through her teeth, obviously portraying the fact that it wasn't _alright_ per-say.

"Don't even worry about it, hon," her agent finally answers, when she finished writing something down on her notebook, "Anything for you."

Kitty beams at her in response but is unable to fully face her because of the make up artist having an iron grip on her chin.

"How do you like _this_ dress, Kitty-cat?" Asked her stylist, as he finishes buttoning up the back of said dress.

She tries her best to narrow her eyes towards the mirror in front of her. "Oh my god! It's _beautiful_!" Kitty proclaims loudly, causing her make-up team to flinch at the sharp noise.

And it was. The dress was a vibrant, forest-green and felt perfectly snug against her thin curves that reached her waist until it flows out just above her knee-caps. It looked like a lovely sun dress and Kitty absolutely adored it...although she _had_ liked every single dress she had tried on all evening, and declared so, and it isn't until her agent voices her opinion on each dress that it gets complicated.

"Are you kidding me, Francis?"

Right on cue.

Kitty exhales softly and looks to Francis in sympathy, he looks back and gives a small smile signaling that he doesn't mind the woman's verbal abuse all that much.

However, Lena continues. "I mean, what am I paying you for? I tell you to get nice _birthday_ dresses that my client would love and you keep disappointing me with these _rags_." Her voice is cold, and almost stoic as she eyes the flamboyant man who was already attempting to remove the dress from her client.

"My apologies, miss Gonzales." He says quietly and gently lifts Kitty's arm to slip down her spaghetti strap sleeve.

"But Lena! I _do_ loveit! Didn't you hear me when I said it was beautiful? Don't yell at Francis!"

Francis pats Kitty's hand as a show of gratitude but also gives her a look that says 'I'm fine, don't bother.'

"I'm not yelling." Lena said simply, not even blinking an eye at her client's moment of distress and grabs her phone from her pocket to make a call.

Something about another magazine cover.

Kitty furrows her brows at her actions.

Soon enough, she is undressed again and her hair stylist takes a moment to shake her arm a bit to get the blood flowing in her veins again.

This always happened when she fixed up Kitty's hair, she thought she'd be used to how tall the girl is by now, and would be able to reach her head without losing feeling in her arms.

Sure, Sue had been styling the young girl's hair since she was nine years old, and even then, she had been unusually tall, but it was like she grew at least an inch everytime she was brought over again to fix up her hair.

It got increasingly hard considering Kitty wasn't allowed to sit.

She was just glad she got assistants now, or her arms would go completely numb.

"How do you like your hair so far, Kitty?" Sue asks, when she realizes that she is now out of her boss Lena's, earshot.

"It looks so pretty!" She shouts, causing everyone to flinch again. "But, do you think the hairspray will hold? Because I'm planning on dancing all night!"

At this Kitty does a little shoes and almost trips forgetting that that a woman was holding her ankle and painting Kitty's toe-nails.

"Sorry!"

The woman snorts.

Kitty pouts at her. "What?"

"Nothing. Just make sure that you try not to wear such heavy high heels today because people are going to be awfully frustrated with you when you step on their toes." The woman says to her, still focused on the design of the nail she was currently painting.

The rest of her stylists laugh a bit at that.

Kitty giggles. "I'm not that bad...am I?" She looks to Francis for clarification.

He pats her shoulder, patronizingly. "Kitty-Cat, you may have legs up to your neck, but they shake like a baby-deer's when you're on the dance-floor."

Everyone laughs again.

Kitty couldn't help the smile that broke out on her face. "Then everybody better make room!"

"I'm finished." The make-up artist states, seeming to be not amused by everyone's jokes.

Kitty looks at her self in the mirror, and beams. "Oh thank you, Janet!" Without warning, the tall girl jumps on the pompous woman in delight. "It's perfect! How _do_ you do it?!"

The other stylists groan in frustration as Kitty pulls away from them, accidentally messing up her nail polish and hair.

She always did this. She got so wrapped up in the moment that she forgets certain things and causes trouble for people around her.

Kitty didn't mean it though. She never means to cause anyone, any trouble.

"Uh-you're welcome... Get off of me, please..." Says Janet, "you'll mess up your make-up..!"

"Oh! Sorry!"

Everyone resumes their positions at Kitty and goes to fix the mistakes she unknowingly caused.

"Okay, Kitty-Cat, here's another dress."

Francis carefully pulls the dress on her and zips her up.

"... _wow.."_

The dress was light orange-almost peach- and like the last dress, it fit perfectly against her slim torso, but this one accentuated her breast in a v-neck fashion. The bottom went a few inches above her knees, and looked absolutely flowing above her long legs- Kitty also noted that it would be fun to spin around in.

"I love it..." She breaths, absolutely taken with the beauty of the dress.

The stylists voiced their agreement. It even impressed Janet.

At that moment, Lena ends the call with whomever she was talking to, and looks up at her client in the mirror.

She suddenly smiles.

Francis seems to breath a sigh of relief.

"I approve, good work Francs. It looks very nice." She says, "Who's dress is that?" She asks curiously, walking a bit closer to inspect it a bit, and play with the fabric.

The stylist practically beams at her praise, and answers her confidentially for the first time this evening "well, it's from Japan, it's a Yuzuha Hitachiin original."

Kitty's fingers tense up and freeze in place as she was previously tracing the hem of the beautiful dress.

Her smile disappears from her face as her body goes cold at the mention of the name and a series of delightful and not-so-delightful flashbacks hit her like a ton of bricks.

In her mind, without warning there was flash of auburn hair, golden eyes, two types of lips... _Touching...one soft... one urgent... But both very passionate._

Her lower stomach tingles in a familiar way.

Kitty lets out an uneasy breath.

Most of them notice Kitty's change in demeanor and pause in their endeavors.

Lena puts a comforting hand on her client's small, shaking shoulder, expressing a rare look of worry, that was only reserved for Kitty.

It was no question, that Lena had a big soft spot for her. As did a lot of other people.

"Kitty?"

Thankfully, Lena's voice breaks through the fog of her mind and Kitty snaps out of her reverie.

"Uh...Yes. I love the dress. I'm going to wear this dress, Lena." She says, and turns to her agent, with a determined glint in her eye.

Whether or not Lena didn't like the dress, she _will_ wear this dress.

And after the party, will keep it in the back of her closet for safe keeping and maybe wear it around the house, sometimes. For some reason, just wearing the dress that was made by anything related to _Hitachiin_ made her feel... Comfortable.

It was stupid, it wasn't like they made it especially for her or something... In fact it wasn't like they even made it _at all!_ But, she wanted the dress more, because of them.

Even after all these years. She wasn't over her little obsession.

"Okay." Lena says, and gives her shoulder a squeeze. "Francis, bring out the shoes."

He nods in return and gives Kitty a fleeting look before going to fetch the many shoes brought.

Everyone proceeds their workings on Kitty, all asking her if she was okay before finishing their work.

She insists that she is fine and gives them a small reassuring smile.

She lifts the skirt of her dress a little bit and eyes the tag underneath.

 _... Hitachiin..._

...

The party was as extravagant as Kitty had expected.

Flashy, color-coordinated-everything, and buzzing with people that she didn't know.

Although Kitty had made a lot of her friends in L.A, she only saw a handful of them were eating at the snack table far across the room.

Of course, everything had to be big and unnecessary when it came to Lena, so here Kitty was watching the party, peeking from behind the curtains of the runway, waiting to be announced so she can strut down it, once again looking to be a complete _tool_.

Kitty doesn't particularly like too much attention, even if it was positive attention. It was never a dream of her's to become a model-it was... What was the word? Boring?

She couldn't eat, she couldn't scrape her knee, she couldn't eat, she couldn't do wild things that kids her age would usually do, she couldn't eat, she couldn't make close ties kids her age because all she did was travel all over the place for pretentious fashion shows... She couldn't _eat!_

 _No._

Enough complaining. She loved her life, no matter how much she basically starved herself and didn't have as much human contact as she would like. And had no chance to really relax and be her old lazy self because she was always moving, exercising, getting fitted for clothing.

Lena makes it up to Kitty by letting her get to unwind as she attended many wild after-parties after her shows.

Underage drinking. Illegal drugs. Extreme dancing with strobe lights. Sex. All that jazz.

She had to admit , she _did_ have pretty good times at those parties.

Kitty was happy. Her stylists loved her, she had just a few good friends to talk to, Lena loved her, she loved being noticed in a positive light, loved being dressed up like a princess. Like Cinderella.

She wouldn't want her life to be any other way, _this_ is the happiest she's been in a long time.

"Okay Kitty, they're going to announce you in fifty seconds, get ready." Came Lena's voice from right behind Kitty.

Kitty squeaks and jumps at her agent's sudden close proximity.

"O-oh, okay! Thank you Lena!"

Lena smiles at her.

Kitty rubs her shoulders as if she was cold and grips the hem of her dress again, to feel the tag underneath and as planned, she some sort of comfort from it.

She gripped it hard.

"...Kitty?"

"Yes?"

"Are you at all nervous?"

The model immediately shook her head. "No! I'm actually just really excited," Kitty explained, "you only turn fifteen, once."

Lena looked skeptical, but nodded anyway. Besides, there was no time, and if her client was really worried about something she would tell her eventually. That's just how their relationship worked.

Kitty couldn't believe how undone she felt at this moment.

She even lied to Lena, and she never lied to Lena.

It's just, hearing that... _name_ earlier had made her feel weary and nostalgic. She would usually be so giddy and jumping around at this point, appreciating the extravagance of the party, and hugging Lena up and down, because her hardworking agent deserved the love.

Kitty fluffed out her long, perfectly curled hair, and straightened out her dress, preparing herself as she heard the announcer outside.

" _And now! Here comes the girl we all came to see...just turning fifteen today.. Kitty Gonzales!"_

Funny how Kitty was so clumsy, yet she can strut down the catwalk like it was no one's business.

A series of cheers were heard as she made her appearance, and Kitty waved at everyone happily.

All she had to do was get through this party, smile for the important guests, and then she'll go to the _real_ party with her friends afterwards. And have some _real_ fun.

And maybe some _real_ cake.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club

Ch.4

The protagonist of our story's sleep were filled with many weird things.

But it wasn't a nightmare at first, _no_ , as a matter a fact it started out very, very pleasant.

Kitty just laid on her back letting the beautiful hot sun soak in on her skin, as she relaxed.

She was on a bed of red roses.

And they smelled wonderful.

It wasn't until she casually glanced down, that she realized that her stomach was buldging and blocking her view of her feet.

She was fat again. She couldn't remember if she was six again but she definitely wasnt herself.

All she could tell was that she was happier than ever.

"Open wide."

She looked up to the source of the familiar voice.

Golden eyes.

 _Koaru._

How did she know it was Koaru?

She just _knew_ because it was _Koaru._

It was that simple.

But for some reason he didn't look the same. He looked older but not quite. She hasn't seen him in forever so she wouldn't know what he would look like as a teenager so it's blurry. But... She can see his red hair and eyes, clear as day.

And she wanted to hug him. Feel him. Breath him in. Kiss him.

The amount of love she felt for the boy at the moment was immeasurable.

But alas, she was unable to move.

"Say _ah~?"_ He says.

Six year old Kitty realizes that there's a spoon dangerously close to her face, and it was filled with a chunk of delicious-looking cake.

The kind of cake that her chef used to make her.

Kitty did the only thing she could do, she opened her mouth wide and accepted whatever he gave her, because even if he led her into a burning building she would accept it as her fate.

That's the kind of power he had over her.

 _Oh, Koaru._

If only she could move and hold him, and kiss him all over.

Her mouth was filled with chocolate cake as he fed her, the cold medal of the spoon giving her chills.

He slowly... Almost _seductively_ removed the spoon from her mouth as she grasped the pastry with her tongue.

He smiles at her tenderly and she smiles back, her cheeks full.

" _Kitty."_

Kitty felt sudden frustration at the fact that her body wouldn't comply with her, because the way he had said her name just now, made her want to squirm violently and attack Koaru and Hikaru's bones- _wait... Hikaru...where's Hikaru?!_

 _I need Hikaru._

And just like magic, she felt a dangerously warm hand creep up her left leg.

" _Piggy~"_

Kitty looked down, and noticed that her body was back to the currently normal slim size of her fifteen year old self and let her eyes travel up the arm that was attached to her upper thigh.

Golden eyes.

Hikaru.

She was instantly filled with relief and she felt her body relax into the bed of rose petals that surrounded her.

Now she felt complete.

Both of them are here. And she'll be ok now.

All the anxiety and sucidal tendencies that had been hovering over her head through the years has dissolved. Her boys will make it all better.

She'll be ok now.

But then she notices, that Hikaru was staring at her with the eyes of a predator.

Maybe she won't be so ok.

She looked up to Koaru for help but only found that he was staring at her with the same expression.

They exchanged looks like they knew something she didn't.

It was safe to say that Kitty was scared and excited at the same time.

"How you've _grown_..." They say.

And when they say this, it's definitely not in the way a relative would say to a another at a family reunion, definitely not...the way they said this was...

 _Oh God._

Her stomach does a flip-flop and she feels a tingling sensation in her lower region. Not to say the sensation wasn't pleasant, it was just odd-no, scratch that- _unbearable_ how intense the feeling was. As if she's been yearning forthis for a while.

Even when she's not sure what _this_ particularly is.

She was nervous.

But she could not speak, although she tried, but it was like something was preventing her voice from breaking the surface.

Suddenly, Hikaru nibbled teasingly on her inner thigh.

A burst of even more pleasure electrified through her veins and Kitty moaned at how his warm tongue very slowly, moved along the little bite mark he created.

Kitty attempted to run her hand through his hair so she could thank him in a physical gesture, but again, found herself unable to budge.

Then came something warm and wet squirming in and around her right ear.

She narrowed her eyes to the culprit and it was of course, Koaru, who eyed her unapologetically.

All she knew at this moment was that it all felt _so_ good, she didn't even know what to do with herself.

She wanted to turn her head so he could kiss her lips instead but she stayed still against her will.

She didn't want them to stop.

 _Don't stop._

Hikaru...

Koaru...

But then it was gone.

Both of them.

She looked around, as she can finally move.

It was dark.

She is completely alone and when she recognizes this fact a feeling of dread washed over her.

She doesn't want to be alone, that's scary.

Kitty is suddenly scared, and alone in a dark place with shadows clawing their way towards her.

Oh god.

No.

Please.

Come back.

The shadows reached her and reached _inside_ her being and destroyed her from the inside out.

It was excruciatingly painful and Kitty screamed.

...

Kitty woke up very slowly that morning. She's not sure if she's ever been this hungover in her entire life.

 _Oh, my aching... EVERYTHING._

Was it possible to take a pill for everything that hurt?

Although that probably wasn't a good idea because she might overdose.

Maybe sweet, blissful, death is what she needed to get away from this pain!

Her head was pounding and she felt like the sound of the tweeting birdies were going to make her head explode.

Maybe the birds were _inside_ her head and trying to peck at her skull, to get out. It certainly felt like that.

Poor little birdies.

Her ears felt like they were bleeding or something.

Kitty wouldn't dare move, because she knew from experience that any movement would cause her to shatter and die.

Well maybe it's not that extreme but it came pretty damn close.

Suddenly, there was the sound of steps coming towards her, she knew this because her head and stomach quenched at every vibration when this person's shoe came in contact with the floor, it almost sounded like someone was intentionally stomping on the floor next to her.

Kitty's eyes were closed and she wasn't planning on opening them anytime soon. Her eyelids were the only thing separating herself from the most likely blinding light beaming down on her through the windows of her room.

Why did she always wake up somewhere bright when she was hungover?

She couldn't wake up in a cave somewhere far away?

"Kitty. Get. Up."

Okay, this person sounded familiar, and eerily close to her face.

Her instincts were kind of kicking in, and her body seemed to start twitching with fear at the sound of the voice. Who was this scary person?

Kitty then attempted-as a defense mechanism-to sound just as scary so this person would go away, as well as still refusing to open her eyes.

"Huuurghhbbbb..."

Nailed it.

"KITTY!"

Kitty yelped and her eyes snapped open. And upon seeing her furious agent, Kitty attempted to sit up... Except she couldn't.

She looked down through her red eyes and saw that she was upside down on a porch chair.

Not only was she on a porch hair but she was outside, half naked, with her dress strewn to the side of her.

She was too dizzy to feel embarrassed about only being in her bra and underwear but she still attempted to cover herself with the dress.

"Lena?"

Her own voice felt like it was amplified to her own ears and she flinched at the sound if it. But it was at this moment that the pain that she was experiencing sunk in. She was sore from the neck down, so sore that she couldn't even right herself in the chair she was sitting in and her eye-lid muscles were attempting to close by themselves; in fact, they felt like they weren't meant to be opened.

Kitty groaned in agony.

So many questions went through her mind and she was much too exhausted to even begin to try and think back to what she did last night, to answer them.

"I _told_ you specifically to not get too crazy last night. Why don't you ever listen to me?" Came Lena's voice.

"W-what... Makes you think I got craaashy?" Kitty's voice sounded different and slurred, as if she was still kind of drunk. "I was jush tannin' on ma porch, is that sho wrong?"

"You're too young to drink." Her agent suddenly says, beyond frustrated with her client. "You can't handle it... You just turned fifteen."

Too many words... _Can't compute..._

"Ssshhhh... Shtop yellin'...you're always yellin' at everybody..." Her forehead crinkles and she squeezed her eyes shut to try and block her out.

"I'm not yelling." Lena states almost to herself as if it was automatic, she couldn't talk to her when she's like this. Kitty wasn't sure of her facial expression, because her vision was blurry, hence, she couldn't differentiate her agent's mood at the moment.

"Beshides... It's not like you cared about me drinking, before..."

Thankfully, Lena went silent at her words, giving Kitty's head a break.

"Those boys..."

Random.

What boys?

Kitty opens her eyes again and eyes the woman curiously. "Boys?"

Her agent sighs, and looks away from Kitty, as if she couldn't look at her when asks her next question. "There were two _naked_ boys on the porch with you just a few minutes ago, and I woke them up and told the security to escort them out, who were they?"

Even in this state the girl could tell that her agent was trying very hard to hold her emotions in, she can hear in her usually calm voice that she was hurting for some reason, Kitty was much to sore and _tired,_ to figure out what those emotions were.

Yes, she vaguely remembered the two boys, and only remembered a few moments of the night the three of them had together on this very porch chair.

 _I may have to burn this chair, now._ She thought to herself, a bit ashamed of the things she had done, or rather _had_ been doing for a few years now.

It was an endless cycle. She got drunk. Committed acts that she would regret. Then shame would set in the next day. But alas, she wasn't ashamed enough to stop, and she would be doing it again the next week.

It was no question that she was an early bloomer when it came to certain _things,_ but in her defense, being thrown into stardom too early, exposed her to those _things_ in the first place.

There she goes again, complaining about her life. Her life was perfect. The only person to blame here is herself.

Kitty sighed.

"Kitty... You're not a virgin?"

It wasn't really a question, as it was more of a statement that hung in the air and immediately made things awkward and uncomfortable.

Kitty was silent, but she looked at Lena up and down and bit her lip, unsure of what to say.

She didn't have to. Lena continued after a long moment. "I would think that... teenaged girls are supposed to tell their mom's about those kind of _things_."

Kitty closed her eyes when she felt the back of her eyes begin to sting but stayed silent.

"I shouldn't have..." Lena trailed off and looked away from the mess of a girl laying upside down on the chair in front of her...her troubled daughter. "I shouldn't have let you go to all those parties."

"Why the sudden conscience?"

Kitty's words surprised the woman, and her eyebrows crinkled as she eyed the girl again. Not only was the slur gone, but her voice was almost too adult, too serious.

It took Lena a moment to realize what Kitty had just asked her. And another moment to realize that she was looking straight at her.

Her grey eyes, big, glassy, and red, tears pouring out of them and trickling down her face.

She had an urge to hold her daughter at the sight of this image.

But she wasn't much of an affectionate person, never had been, never really hugged Kitty (although Kitty hugged her all the time, but she never really hugged back...), even when she first came here from Japan.

Even when she obviously needed it. Her father, and truth be told-her _better_ mom had just died and she needed love. And she couldn't give it to her.

So that _did_ bring up the question... Why the sudden conscience?

She never cared enough before to ask Kitty about her relationships with boys, if she was using protection, if she was being safe, if she was drinking- which she was much too young to be doing...

The truth is, she _had_ even _encouraged_ Kitty to go to those parties in the beginning as a way to show that she cared about her daughter's happiness, because it wasn't like Kitty had much fun, just sitting around the house, no school, (just tutors) no kids her age to talk to, and she couldn't even eat junk food.

So the parties were supposed to be her outlet.

And it seemed fine because Kitty would always make it back home due to Lena ordering the guards to make sure she was safe in her own bed, in her own room, in the morning.

Until, Kitty started trying to sneak away from the guards in her drunken state.

She was always found out and forced into the limo by the guards and they drove her home and she would usually pass out on the seats during the drive.

Kitty probably snuck out of the club last night, and came home a different way.

Lena made it a note to fire the guard that was supposed to be protecting her and didn't inform Lena that Kitty wasn't driven home in the limo last night.

She was absolutely panicked when she didn't find Kitty in her bed this morning, and she immediately called in a search for her before running outside and seeing two, naked boys draped over Kitty, on the porch chair.

Feeling relief, and anger all at once, she told the guards to literally _throw_ the boys out and get them far away from this property as possible.

It was like she had to face reality, and the reality is, Kitty was troubled.

And the _truth_ is, Lena treated Kitty more like a client, rather than a daughter.

Maybe that was a mistake.

"I don't know."

There it was. The truth.

"Lena..."

"Yes... Kitty?"

"I don't feel so good..."

Lena didn't have time to react when throw-up was then projectiled into her shins and into her shoes...

 _I guess I deserved that._

 _..._

Just a few more fashion shows. Just because they were under contract. But after that, Kitty would be put into school like other normal children, and would be allowed to actually eat real chicken, and Lena would attempt to be a normal mom.

And give her love, and affection and all that crap.

Lena sighed. The fashion shows was in _Japan_ no less, she wasn't ready for the emotions that might come from that little trip.

But she had to try.

It was the best thing for her. She had to do what was best for Kitty.

"LENA!"

The agent whirled around to see Kitty running towards her with great speed, arms outstretched, and tears in her eyes.

"I'M SO SORRY!"

Kitty jumped on Lena, toned arms around her neck and legs around her torso and squeezed her so hard that the woman lost her breath all at once.

Kitty has always been so unusually strong.

Just like her dad had been. Always accidentally breaking expensive things, and explaining how sorry he was afterwards and unknowingly making it worse as he tried to fix it.

She inherited so much from her dad.

"I didn't mean to be mean, Lena! It was so disrespectful to my elder! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't ever be disrespectful again! I promise!"

Lena grounded her teeth. "Kitty..."

Kitty continued. "I didn't know what I was saying! I was...um...uh- _sleeptalking- yeah,_ and I didn't have control over my thoughts or actions! So it wasn't entirely my fault, right? Isn't that how it works?!"

"... _Kitty..."_

 _"_ And-and those boys... Well I don't remember how they got here... I think they may have snuck in or something and took off my clothes _and_ their clothes and took advantage of me!"

"Kitty!"

"Okay! Fine! I brought them here and but we didn't do anything, we just took our clothes off because it was really hot last night!"

"KITTY!"

"Okay I'm lying! But-"

Lena pushes her daughter off of her and Kitty promptly fell straight on her butt and slid across the floor a bit from the amount of force.

The woman immediately felt guilt course through her at the broken-hearted look that painted the girl's face.

What happened to being more loving?

"S-sorry..."

Lena rubbed her face in exasperation. "No, _I'm_ sorry."

She put out a hand for the girl to take so she can pull her back to her feet.

Kitty accepted it and nervously stood in front of Lena, grey eyes-to-grey eyes, because Kitty was inherently tall and around the same size as Lena, and they had matching eyes.

"Am I in trouble?"

The woman furrowed her eyes. "...no."

In response, her eyes widened in surprise and she twiddled her fingers unsure of how to react now.

"Listen, _honey."_ Lena tried, flinching at how awkwardly the nickname rolled off of her tongue. "Um..." She was so unacquainted with these kind of things. "I realize that... You've been troubled lately and after your fashion shows in Japan, I'm planning on retiring you from modeling and... Putting you in school."

It was strange how, there was so many things in just one sentence could make Kitty's heart skip a few beats.

The fact that she was retiring from modeling.

The fact that she was going to start going back to school.

And the fact that she was going back to _Japan._

That strong aching feeling in her chest returned and she had an urge to drink again.

Japan... And it wasn't like she'd just be there for one day, she'd be there for _who knows_ how many weeks! These kind of fashion shows were supposed to last _months!_

No.

She just couldn't handle it.

Nope.

Why did it all last _months_? Well, she was to get fitted for many, many outfits by _one specific_ fashion designer for a few weeks, then she had to choose one outfit, then go to one fashion show to represent one designer's clothes, along with many other models. Then she had to repeat it like five times. Kitty had done this cycle once in Italy, and ended up being in Italy for half a year, which was awesome and all but this time, it wasn't in Italy... It was in Japan.

Being in Japan for half a year might illicit an emotional breakdown.

But she was probably under contract, Lena said it herself that she wanted to take her out of the business, which she also wasn't so sure about. Kitty would have appreciated maybe a compromise between the two before she made such a decision but what could she do? When Lena made a decision, there was no room for objections.

One of the reasons why they never connect.

Two certain boys came to her mind.

Her first kisses.

Her first loves.

She loved them both equally.

So as always, Kitty stifled back her real emotions with a smile.

Noticing Kitty's apprehension, Lena spoke.

"I promise to make it as painless as possible. I know how you feel about Japan."

"Okay, Lena... When do we go?"

...


End file.
